The List
by CSI-kirsty
Summary: GSR Catherine gives Grissom a list to help him make things right between him and Sara. 'When she holds your hands play with her fingers.' GSR. I am sorry about the delay! next chapter up soon :D
1. Catherines list

**I was watching a video on Youtube and someone had written this calling it Gurl Language so I just couldn't resist writing a story about it (don't sue!!!) This story should run for a few chapters and this first chapter is just an opener. **

**Beta-editor: CSI Granger**

Grissom walked into his office, sitting down he sighed deeply, she hadn't talked to him all night. As far as he was concerned, he didn't think he had done anything wrong. He had had a long shift, his feet felt heavy and he just wanted her to talk to him. He glanced over at his mountain of paper work that he still had to do – and noticed a small pink envelope balancing on top of the mass. Curiously he picked up the pink envelope and began to open it. He pulled out the piece of white paper and began to read it.

_Ok, so I know you're confused and 'don't know what to do about this'; yes I've been talking to Sara; so I thought I would help you by giving you a few hints:_

_1)__When she calls you crazy she's really saying I'm crazy about you._

_2)__When she pouts her lips she's saying kiss me._

_3)__When she's silent she's thinking of how to tell you she loves you._

_4)__When she ignores you she wants all of your attention._

_5)__When she pulls away grab her by the waist and tell her you will never let go._

_6)__When you see her at her worst tell her she's beautiful and mean it._

_7)__When she scream's at you tell her you love her._

_8)__When you see her walking, sneak up behind her and hug her._

_9)__When she does not call you she's waiting by the phone for you to call her._

_10)__When she is scared hold her tight and tell her that you love her._

_11)__When it looks like something's the matter, kiss her and tell her everything will be alright._

_12)__When she holds your hands play with her fingers._

_I hope this helps_

_Cath x_

_P.S don't screw this up Gil._

Grissom re-read the letter. Astounded by it, could he really have been this thick? Was this a list that all women had automatically stored away in their complex minds? Did they expect men to follow every single step?

_Of course not, Gil…_

_But I'm going to follow it to a T._

"Ok, so Sara's been ignoring me…using Catherine's logic that means that she wants all of my attention." Grissom whispered to himself.

"Well if she wants attention, I'll give her attention." He placed the list in his pocket, stood up and walked out of his office and towards the break room.

**Tell me what you think. Should I continue?**


	2. want a cup?

**Oh My God! Thank you to everyone who read or reviewed! I mean I am totally overwhelmed! Thank you so much! Thank you to my ace beta-editor CSI Granger! Because of all the fabulous reviews I have decided to continue with the story! **

When he casually entered the break room, he was not surprised to only see the top of Sara's head; the rest of her face was thoroughly engrossed in her forensic journal.

_Ok Gil, here goes nothing._

He straightened up slightly; he waltzed over to the coffee pot and began to pour himself a cup.

"Do you want a cup?" He asked his back turned to her.

"Err, yes please." Sara replied, not once taking her eyes away from the forensic journal. Grissom poured her a cup and brought it over to her. He placed it on the small table just in front of the couch; he sat down next to her – making Sara's body slightly rise from his weight.

"What are you reading?" Grissom inquired as Sara looked over the top of her journal and into his eyes.

"A new case study, can you believe this?" She said as she passed him the journal and pointed to the section she wanted to show him. He began to read and when he had finished the selected piece he passed her back the journal.

"Interesting, I never would have thought it possible." Grissom exclaimed just as Hodges knocked on the break room door.

"Ah there you are Gil. I've got your results…" He paused slightly, looking back and forth.

"You weren't just talking about me, were you?" Grissom swore he could see his nose twitching slightly.

_Maybe all that Cyanide-sniffing has got to him?_

"David. Can you not see that I am in the middle of a conversation with Sara?" Grissom asked, raising a warning eyebrow.

"Oh…err, I just…" Hodges stuttered.

"I will come and get the results in a minute, when I actually need them. Now, if you would please leave." Grissom asked as he flicked his hand and turned back to grin at Sara.

_He just blew of his results from the case so he could talk to me? Wow, maybe there is still hope._

_I just blew of my results from the case so I could talk to Sara. And I didn't even think about it…_

_Well it seems to have made her happy._

"You just ignored Hodges…" Sara said out loud.

"Yeah, he annoys me. I've just done what everyone wishes they could do." Grissom said as he saw the expression on Sara's face change to disappointment.

_I told you it was too good to be true…_

_Damn it Gil, you shouldn't have said that!_

"And talking to you without being interrupted is good too." Grissom said with a small smile, at this Sara seemed to cheer up at bit.

_Nice save, Gil._


	3. Number 6

**Thank you so much for all the great review and I am so sorry that I didn't get chance to reply to all of them! I do really appreciate them though it's just my computers being stupid. I am also sorry for the delay! **

**GSRCSILVR25 asked me about the time frame for this story and just in case anyone else was wondering it's somewhere around the beginning of season 6**

**Thank you to CSI Granger for being a totally awesome beta-editor! And so with out further delay I give you the next chapter…**

**Towards the end of shift…**

Sara sat with her shoulders hunched; her hands slowly ran across her face, desperately trying to stop the barrier of tears that were threatening to cascade down her cheeks. Grissom was heading to his office when he heard sobs coming from the supposedly empty locker room. He poked his head cautiously around the corner afraid of what he might find. After a second of looking around the locker room he realised that it was Sara.

Immediately he placed his hand in his pocket and rummaged around for the tattered list. When he found it he scanned quickly through them looking for one that might help him with this situation.

_Number 6._

He walked slowly into the locker room placing the list back into his left pocket. He moved around the side of the bench and took a seat next to Sara being careful not to startle her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked as he lifted her chin gently up slightly, so he could see her chocolate brown eyes.

"I…" Sara inhaled as she tried to stop the tears. "It's just…this case…"

"Hey, shhh, it's ok. I understand…it's always difficult when children are involved." Grissom said as he wiped the remaining tears off her cheeks.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't be…" Sara began as she when to stand up but was stopped by Grissom.

"It's ok…"

_Deep breathe Gil…_

"Sara…have I ever told you how…beautiful you are?" He asked, almost whispering.

"No." She smiled slightly as she tried to look down at the floor but was stopped when Grissom's hand lifted her chin up once more.

"Well you are, extremely beautiful. Even when you have mascara running down your face..." He smiled gently, as he brought his weathered hands up to wipe away the make-up.

"Let me help you get cleaned up."


	4. cccrazy

**2 days later, at Sara's apartment, Grissom has come around for coffee…**

"God you're crazy." Sara exclaimed. "You should apply for the job of a mad scientist." She said as a smile appeared on her face.

_She called me crazy! She's crazy about me!_

_Go Gil!_

"What it was only an idea?" Grissom said innocently as he grinned like a boy in a candy store at her.

"Yeah, and a mad one though." Sara replied as she grinned back at him just as her cell phone went off. Sara sighed as she reached for her cell.

"Give me a minute." She told Grissom as she reluctantly opened her cell phone.

"Sidle…" A moment passed before she continued, Grissom could barely hear the person on the other line.

"Right, ok. I'll be there in a few minutes…Grissom?" Grissom's ears pricked up at his name being mentioned. Sara looked directly at Grissom and then continued to speak to the person on the other end of the line.

"No I don't know where he is…" Sara answered as she smiled at the man in front of her.

"Yeah, if I see him I'll let him know. Alright then…bye." She said as she flipped her phone shut.

"Catherine wants to know where you are. She was complaining that you never have your phone turned on. Oh and we have a case…"


	5. Grissom?

**Thank you so much for all the great reviews and I am sorry about the delay! Had lots of exams…**

**10 minutes later…**

They walked out of Sara's apartment in silence just cherishing the feeling of being together. Sara turned to lock her door before they headed to the scene. Once she had finished with the door she turned around to find Grissom right next to her.

"Grissom?" Sara asked as she looked directly at him. He was leaning slightly into her as if he was about to whisper something into her ear.

"Yes?" Grissom replied as he pulled back slightly, he was still pretty close to her.

"Err, it doesn't matter." Sara said as she began to walk forwards, blushing slightly. Grissom walked faster to catch up with her when he saw her slip. He grabbed her, one hand around her waist and the other caught her left hand, effectively stopping her from falling. He pulled her back up, he could feel his heart going into over drive.

"Thanks." Sara said slightly overwhelmed by their closeness once again. Grissom pulled back and removed his hand from her waist but when he tried to separate there hands she kept them joined. They stared at each other for a few seconds before they made there way to Sara's car, hands joined as Grissom began to play with her fingers.


End file.
